Friends?
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: -Prekuel dari Break The Rule!-Sasuke adalah siswa pindahan dari SMA Oto ke SMA Konoha. Di sana, ia bertemu dengan sebuah geng aneh yang mengajarkannya arti persahabatan. Dan seorang cewek cerewet yang menarik perhatiannya. AU, OOC, GaJe, alur kecepetan.


**Friends?**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**oXxXxXo**

RIIIIII—NG!!

Bel berbunyi, pertanda kelas akan dimulai. Aku pun berjalan menuju ruang kelasku—ralat, kelasku yang baru.

'_Jadi SMA Konoha seperti ini, ya?'_ pikirku. _'Hn… Setidaknya lebih berkelas daripada SMA Oto.'_

Klek...

Aku membuka pintu kelas. Perhatian seisi kelas langsung tertuju padaku.

"Selamat datang di SMA Konoha, Uchiha." sapa sensei berambut perak itu ramah.

"Hn," jawabku cuek.

"Baiklah, minna," ujar sensei itu. Kemudian ia menunjukku dan berkata, "Ini Uchiha Sasuke. Dan dia akan menjadi teman baru kalian."

"Kyaa... Dia cakep sekali!"

"Iya, betul!"

Ini hanya perasaanku, atau aku memang cakep? Lihat saja, para siswi mulai ribut membicarakanku.

"Huh... Biasa aja..."

Pengecualian untuk siswi berambut pink itu—yang baru saja mengatakan aku nggak cakep.

"Tolong perkenalkan dirimu, Uchiha. Sedikit juga tidak apa-apa." kata Kakashi-sensei.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroshiku." ucapku. Singkat, padat, dan jelas 'kan? Seperti apa kata sensei tadi.

"Eto... Apa itu tidak terlalu singkat, Uchiha?" tanya sensei swt.

"Hn." jawabku.

"Ng... Baiklah, apa ada pertanyaan untuk Uchiha, minna?"

"Sensei, aku mau tanya, dattebayo!" seru seorang bocah berwajah rubah.

"Baiklah. Silahkan, Uzumaki."

"Oi! Kau sariawan ya, anak baru!?" tanyanya pake toa. Langsung saja, seisi kelas tertawa.

"..."

Bocah ini akan masuk ke dalam daftar 'Who I Want to Kill'-ku, pasti!

.

'_Hah… Melelahkan…'_ batinku setelah menjawab semua pertanyaan tidak berguna dari para siswi. Ya, para siswi. Nggak ada cowok yang bertanya padaku selain si Dobe tadi.

"Baiklah, Uchiha."

Aku menoleh ke sensei.

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah... Uzumaki. Ya, Uzumaki!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah bangku kosong di sebelah bocah bertampang rubah tadi.

"Wah! Ternyata kita semeja, dattebayo! Ayo sini!" serunya sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya.

'_Cih!'_

Aku pun berjalan menuju bangku itu. Kalau kuperhatikan baik-baik, wajah Si Uzumaki itu seperti rubah berkumis kucing.

Grek...

Aku mengangkat bangku itu, lalu mendudukinya.

"Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! Salam kenal ya, Shizuke!" ujarnya ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sasuke, bukan Shizuke." ucapku meralat perkataan bocah rubah itu.

"Eee? Maaf deh, Sasu—"

"Usuratonkachi," gumamku.

"Nandattebayo!?" teriak Naruto marah. "Siapa yang kau maksud Usuratonkachi, hah!? Kubunuh kau!!"

"Huh..." aku mendengus cuek.

"Teme!" teriaknya lagi. Seorang siswa dan tiga orang siswi yang duduk di sekitar sini pun terpaksa menenangkan Naruto yang memberontak seperti anjing bulldog.

Pletak!

Sensei melempar sebuah kapur ke kepala Naruto.

"Gyaa! Kakashi-sensei kenapa sih!? Sakit tau, dattebayo!"

"Cepat kembali ke tempat dudukmu, Uzumaki! Pelajaran akan dimulai!"

"Huh!"

.

RIIIIII—NG!!

Saatnya istirahat. Para siswa langsung berlari keluar kelas dengan riang. Kakashi-sensei merapikan buku-bukunya lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Sementara aku masih sibuk dengan buku matematika ini—sekaligus mata pelajaran Kakashi-sensei.

"Hei, kau!"

Ada yang memanggilku. Aku pun mendongak. Cewek berambut pink. Norak sekali... Apa dia sudah kehabisan warna rambut? Eh, tunggu. Dia 'kan cewek berambut pink yang mengatakan bahwa aku nggak cakep tadi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanyanya. "Padahal kau 'kan siswa baru, jangan sok begitu dong! Nanti kau tidak punya teman!" nasehatnya.

Ugh... Cerewet sekali cewek ini.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Pinky." balasku. Lalu aku kembali membaca bukuku.

"Apa!? Jangan seenaknya memanggilku 'Pinky'! Aku bukan 'Pink Panther' tau! Dasar Pantat Ayam!" balasnya sambil mengambil paksa bukuku dan melemparnya ke lantai.

Cewek ini—dia pintar juga membuatku kesal. "Memang aku peduli, Dahi Lebar?" balasku dengan menekankan kata 'dahi lebar'.

"Jangan memanggilku 'Dahi Lebar', Pantat Ayam Emo!"

"Oh ya? Sori ya, Pinky Jelek Berdahi Lebar."

"Diam kau!"

"Kau yang diam."

"Kau—"

"Sakura," panggil seseorang tiba-tiba. Kali ini seorang cewek yang mirip Deidara, teman kakakku.

"Ino? Kenapa?"

"Shizune-sensei mencarimu tuh."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan ke sana." jawabnya. "Dan kau, Sasuke-kun!" dia menunjukku. "Lihat saja nanti setelah pulang sekolah! Aku akan membalasmu!" serunya dengan death glare.

Entah kenapa, di belakangnya aku seperti melihat bayangan dirinya yang berwarna abu-abu dan meneriakkan kata 'Shannaro'.

**-****Perpustakaan-**

Daripada membaca buku yang sama berulang-ulang di dalam kelas, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Bukunya banyak sekali..." gumamku pelan. Aku menyusuri tiap rak, mencari buku yang sesuai dengan seleraku. Kalau bisa sih, tentang tomat.

"U-Uchiha-san..." panggil seseorang. Aku pun menoleh.

"Hn?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Sa-saya Hyuuga Hinata. Sa-saya akan... Me-mengantar a-anda me-melihat-lihat... Se-sekolah ini..." ujarnya dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar plus terbata-bata.

"Baiklah," jawabku.

.

"Ja-jadi ini ruang... Laboratorium fi-fisika da-dan kimia..." sahut Hinata sembari menunjukkan sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal dan cairan-cairan aneh.

"Lama." ujarku.

"E-eh?"

"Kalau kau bicara gagap seperti itu terus, waktu istirahat bisa keburu habis." Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dadaku dengan angkuhnya.

"Go-gomen..." Hinata menunduk minta maaf. Berlebihan sekali...

"Hah..." aku menghela nafas. Cewek ini kelihatannya lebih merepokan daripada si pinky itu.

.

Pletak!

Aku baru saja mau melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas, tapi sebuah kapur mendarat dengan mulusnya di kepalaku. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa rambutku yang keren ini dikira uban. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang dengan death glare sembari mengelus-elus kepalaku. Dan dugaanku benar; si pinky itu yang melempar kapur ini. Aku ralat ucapanku tadi; si dahi lebar ini jauh lebih merepotkan dan menyebalkan daripada Hinata.

"Apa'an sih, pinky jelek berdahi lebar!?" tanyaku kesal.

"Jangan bolos piket!" jawabnya.

"Aku masih baru di sini! Dan lagi, siapa yang menentukan kalau hari ini aku piket, hah!?"

"Masa' bodo'! Aku yang menentukan!"

"Dasar jelek!"

"Dasar emo!"

"Rambut pink!"

"Rambut pantat ayam!"

"Kau—"

"Sudah, sudah!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba. Dia pun berjalan mendekatiku dan si pinky lalu berkata, "Kalian ini berantem terus. Bisa nggak sih, kali ngggak berantem satu menit saja!?"

"Nggak!" jawabku dan pinky kompak.

Yang lainnya—Ino, Hinata, Baka Dobe, dan cowok berkulit pucat-yang-entah-siapa-namanya—swt.

"Hah... Serahkan ini padaku, Ino." ujar si kulit pucat.

"Tapi, Sai-kun—"

Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Namanya Sai.

"Hm..." Sai tersenyum aneh padaku dan si pinky kemudian ia berkata dengan inosennya, "Wah, wah... Kalian serasi juga ya..."

"Apa!?"

"Kalau kalian berantem terus, lama-lama bisa menjadi cinta loh..." lanjut Sai.

"Eekh!?" aku dan si pinky saling menatap satu sama lain. "Cuih! Nggak mungkin! Najis tau!"

.

"Hari ini aku sial sekali, Aniki!" curhatku pada Itachi.

"Hn..." respon Itachi cuek, sibuk meminum sup miso-nya.

"Kau dengar tidak, Aniki!?" tanyaku kesal.

"Hn? Apa yang kau ceritakan tadi?" tanya Itachi inosen setelah meminum sup-nya.

"..."

"Kubunuh kau, Itachi!!" teriakku seraya berlari mengejar Itachi.

"Hiii!!"

Sudah kuduga, curhat pada Itachi adalah hal bodoh yang sia-sia.

.

**-Esoknya-**

"Ohayou, minna!" sapa Baka Dobe.

"O-ohayou go-gozai... masu, Na-Naruto-kun..." balas Hinata. Suaranya hampir tidak terdengar.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna!" sapa Ino dan Sai yang datang bersamaan.

"Hei, pantat ayam! Kau nggak membalas sapaan mereka?" tanya Pinky.

"Buat apa?" jawabku, masih sibuk dengan bukuku. "Buang-buang waktu saja..."

Pik!

"Meladenimu lebih membuang waktuku tau! Shannaro!!" seru Pinky, bersiap menghajarku.

"Kalau gitu, nggak usah meladeniku, bodoh." balasku cuek.

"Shannaro!!"

"Sa-Sakura-san, te-tenang!" Hinata menahan Pinky agar tidak memberontak.

"Dasar Pantat Ayam menyebalkan!" gerutu Pinky. "Aku benci kau!"

"Hahaha..." Sai tertawa garing.

'_Mengerikan sekali anak ini...' _batinku saat melihat Sai.

"Kau ingat nggak, kata Sai-kun waktu itu? Dari benci, bisa jadi cinta loh..." kata Ino. Cih! Sampai aku kehabisan tomat pun, aku nggak bakal mencintainya!

"Aku nggak bakal mencintainya!" jawab Pinky kesal.

"Hei," panggilku.

"Apa?" tanya Sai.

"Kalian selalu berlima ya?"

"Tentu saja, dattebayo!" jawab Baka Dobe bangga. "Sudah jelas 'kan? Kami 'kan sahabat, dattebayo!"

"Geng?" tanyaku lagi.

"Eh? 'Game'?" tanya Baka Dobe bingung, memiringkan kepalanya.

"'Geng'. Bukan 'game', Dobe."

"Teme!!"

"Iya. Kira-kira bisa dibilang begitu." jawab Ino sembari membekap mulut Baka Dobe.

"Kenapa?" tanya Pinky tiba-tiba. "Dari tadi kau tanya melulu. Mau gabung?"

"Untuk apa bergabung dengan geng anehmu?" aku balik nanya. "Lebih baik aku menjadi homo daripada harus bergabung dengan geng aneh ini."

"Apa!?" tanya Pinky pake toa. "Kubunuh kau!!"

Sebelum kakiku melangkah keluar kelas, aku berhenti sebentar dan berkata, "Aku..."

"Eh?"

"Aku nggak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya sahabat maupun teman. Mereka semua selalu mengkhianatiku. Makanya, jangan berpura-pura baik padaku."

"Eh? Tapi—"

Aku pun berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan mereka.

.

"Hei, anak baru itu selalu sendirian ya?" bisik seseorang.

"Iya. Kabarnya dia sudah membuat kekacauan di hari pertama dia sekolah loh..." jawab yang lain.

"Eh? Masa'?"

"Iya. Makanya dia tidak punya te—"

Belum sempat orang itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku sudah memberikan death glare padanya. Spontan, mereka langsung menunduk minta maaf padaku dan kabur.

Teman? Sahabat?

Cih! Aku nggak mau lagi mendengar kata-kata itu! Tidak ada yang namanya teman maupun sahabat bagiku. Mereka semua berteman padaku karena aku kaya 'kan? Tidak ada yang tulus berteman denganku. Sejak kecil, orang-orang yang kuanggap sahabat maupun teman itu ternyata hanyalah pengkhianat. Penipu yang berpura-pura baik padaku untuk mendapatkan hartaku.

"Oi, Teme!" panggilan Baka Dobe menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "Di sini kau rupanya,—ttebayo!" Baka Dobe menepuk pundakku.

"Apa?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh.

"Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu tau!" jawabnya.

"Khawatir?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja kami khawatir! Kau 'kan sahabat kami, dattebayo!" Baka Dobe tersenyum lebar.

"Apanya yang khawatir?" tanyaku lagi.

"Eh?"

"Bukannya kalian cuma berpura-pura khawatir supaya bisa menjadi temanku?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Teme?" tanya Baka Dobe bingung.

"Nggak usah pura-pura!" bentakku. "Hentikan sandiwara bodoh ini! Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!"

"Teme! Aku nggak ngerti apa yang kau maksud! Apa maksudmu sandiwara,—ttebayo!?" Baka Dobe mencengkram kerah seragamku.

"Kalian hanya mengincar hartaku! Iya 'kan!?" balasku.

BUAAGH!!

Baka Dobe memukul pipiku.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Teme!" Baka Dobe menatap tajam mataku. "Aku nggak ngerti apa yang kau maksud! Dan kami nggak mengincar hartamu, dattebayo!"

"..." aku terdiam.

"Kami memakai kata sahabat dan teman untuk bersahabat dan berteman! Bukan untuk menipu seperti teman-temanmu dulu! Dan kami semua tulus berteman denganmu, dattebayo!" lanjutnya, dia mulai melepaskan kerah seragamku. "Apa kau masih nggak mengerti, Sasuke?" Baka Dobe membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kita... Seharusnya menjadi sahabat... Bukan menjadi musuh seperti ini..."

"..." aku terdiam lagi.

"Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke-kun ada di sini!" seru seseorang. Suara ini... Sai?

"Ah! Di mana!?" aku mendengar suara Ino yang semakin mendekat ke sini. "Ah! Sasuke-kun!" Ino memanggilku.

"Yo-yokatta... U-Uchiha-san sudah ketemu..." ujar Hinata lega.

"Dasar pantat ayam! Merepotkan orang saja!" omel suara yang tidak asing lagi bagiku, Pinky. "Cepat turun dari sana!"

"Kenapa kalian mencariku sampai ke sini?" tanyaku. _'Apa perkataan Baka Dobe itu benar?'_

"'Kenapa'?" Pinky balik nanya. "Karena kita teman 'kan?"

Teman?

"Itu benar, Sasuke..." kata Baka Dobe. "Oretachi wa tomodachi, dattebayo!"

"Iya!" Ino mengangguk. "Sekarang, cepat turun dari sana."

Aku pun melompat turun dari atas pohon yang tadi kududuki.

"Aah... Kau membuat orang khawatir saja, Sasuke-kun." ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Berhenti tersenyum mengerikan begitu..." responku sambil menatap ngeri Sai.

"Oh?" Sai memiringkan kepalanya sebentar. "Apa aku harus tersenyum seperti ini?" tanyanya sembari memasang senyum ala Kuchisake-Onna.

'_Hiii!'_ jeritku dalam hati.

"Kau suka membuat orang khawatir ya?" Pinky berjalan mendekatiku.

"Huh. Pinky cerewet." ujarku.

"Apa!?" tanya Pinky, sepertinya dia bersiap menghajarku lagi. "Hehe... Bercanda..." katanya.

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau sudah bisa berkata seperti itu, berarti kau sudah baikan. Iya 'kan?" tanyanya sembari menepuk pundakku.

"Hn," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong... Apa aku boleh bergabung dengan geng kalian?"

"Eh?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. "Tentu saja boleh! Kami tidak keberatan!" jawabnya dengan senyum.

"Hup!" Baka Dobe ikut melompat turun. "Yosh! Berarti sekarang kita mendapat anggota baru, dattebayo!" serunya semangat.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Pinky. "Selamat datang di geng kami!" lanjutnya dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah kulihat.

Blush...

"Wah! Teme blushing, dattebayo!" seru Baka Dobe norak.

"Apa!? Aku nggak blushing kok!" balasku kesal dan malu. Mukaku pasti makin merah.

"Iya! Keliatan jelas kok! Sekarang makin merah!" jawabnya dengan cengiran bodoh.

Aku pun berlari mengejarnya.

"Baka Dobe!"

"Gyahaha! Teme blushing, Teme blushing!"

Sepertinya, aku harus menarik kata-kataku tentang sahabat dan teman. Juga tentang Si Pinky itu, Sakura. Ternyata dia manis juga ya...

**-Epilogue GaJe (yang terjadi setelah Break The Rule!)-**

"Hahaha... Aku memang manis! Kamu baru tau, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura-chan setelah mendengar ceritaku.

"Hm..." aku tersenyum kecil. "Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin tertawa mengingat kejadian itu..."

"Iya, aku juga." Sakura-chan menidurkan kepalanya di bahuku. "Aku sayang Sasuke-kun..."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Saku—"

"Zzz... Zzz..."

Sakura-chan sudah tertidur nyenyak di bahuku.

"Hah..." aku menghela nafas. "Kalau sekarang, kamu yang merepotkanku tau..." aku pun merangkul bahunya dan mengecup dahinya. "Oyasumi, Sakura-chan..."

**-Owari-**

**Oh no! DX**

**Apa ini!? Kenapa jadinya malah GaJe begini!?  
Mana alurnya kecepetan lagi... Aduh... ==**

**Gomen ne, Konan-chan. Fic ulang tahunmu jadi GaJe gini gara-gara Author-nya juga GaJe... T.T**


End file.
